1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder stabilizing and anchoring devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to devices that stabilize and/or anchor a ladder to the ground by engaging the lowest horizontal foot rung of the ladder and are easily removed from the ground and transported by handles incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For reasons of safety, it is important for the lower end of a straight or extension ladder, that is supported by the ground and the side of a structure, to be anchored to the ground to prevent displacement of the ladder away from the building as well as to stabilize the ladder from slipping side to side. Attempts have been made in the past to accomplish this task as seen in the patented inventions presented herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,535, issued on Sep. 26, 1950 to Warren E. Little, discloses an adjustable ladder anchor. Little's ladder anchor comprises a two element shaft in which the elements telescopically engage one another. The first element has means for accepting a stake-like member to secure the ladder anchor to the ground. The second element has an "S"-shape element for engaging a round bottom rung of a ladder. Although Little's anchor prevents the ladder from moving away from the building, it does not provide side-to-side stability for the ladder, and in no way can it be used on a ladder having non-circular rungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,807, issued on Feb. 15, 1977 to Kenneth W. Pogwizd, discloses a ladder stabilizer for use on both penetrable and impenetrable surfaces. Pogwizd's stabilizer is constructed from a chain that, by employing fasteners such as eye-hooks, engages the outer sides of the rail members of a ladder. Depending upon the surface, the chain is then attached to a spike that is driven into the ground or to a weighted box that is placed on the surface of the ground between the base of the structure against which the upper portion of the ladder is leaning and the lower portion of the ladder where it engages the ground.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,250, issued on Mar. 18, 1986 to Robert Marish, discloses ladder stops to be placed in the ground adjacent the feet of a ladder to prevent the ladder from displacing horizontally away from a structure against which it is placed. Marish's ladder stops comprise two main elements; the first element is a pointed, ground engaging member whereby the second element, a U-shaped member, is welded thereto. The weld positions the U-shaped member in a range from 10.degree. to 45.degree. off normal with respect to the ground engaging member. When used, the two ground engaging members are placed into the ground, one adjacent each ladder foot, such that U-shaped members surround the feet of the ladder. Again, as was seen in the Pogwizd ladder stabilizer, although both Pogwizd and Marish prevent a ladder from displacing away from a structure, neither of the above mentioned patented inventions provide side-to-side stability for the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,576, issued on Jun. 2, 1987 to Leroy W. Jones et al., discloses a safety ladder foot for stabilizing the side rail of a ladder. One embodiment of Jones' ladder foot is seen as a ground engaging spike member having a cage attached thereto for holding the lower, normally ground engaging, base portion of the ladder's side rail. Jones' ladder foot when used with a second foot on the second side rail of the ladder provides both displacement resistance and some side-to-side stability, but use thereof is limited to ladders with side rails of rectangular cross-sections having no secondary feet to engage the ground.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,579, issued on Oct. 8, 1991 to John A. Moson, discloses a ladder having an anchoring system. One embodiment of Moson's anchoring system comprises one or two pegs having either a "J" or "L" shape. The long leg of the peg is to be driven into the ground, while the shorter leg is for frictionally engaging the upper surface of the lowest rung of the ladder. However, due to the fact that the pegs do not completely engage the rung of the ladder, the possibility still exists of the ladder sliding away from the structure partially supporting same.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. A "U" shaped member for engaging both the ladder and the ground is not seen in the prior art. A reinforced impact area for driving the ladder anchoring pins into the ground as well as pivotal handle means for aiding in the removal of the present invention from the ground and simplifying the transportation of the ladder anchoring pins is also not seen in a single patented ladder anchor.